Sticks and Stones
by AriaEzraFan
Summary: She hated this. Hated pretending to be okay. Hated the seemingly normal world. Hated that she hated herself. Most of all she hated the fact she was falling in love. Love doesn't exist in this world. Just hate. {Ezria dark Fic} (New summary)
1. Chapter 1

Aria stared down at herself, regretting what she had chosen to wear. She had always been eccentric but this was supposed to be a new start.

She wasn't sure whether people would appreciate the personality she put into her outfits.

She was wearing red skinny jeans, a black and white striped jacket and a green shirt. On her feet she wore spiky heels and her jewellery consisted of silver bangles and a long key chain necklace.

She sighed heavily as she pushed open the redwood doors, almost being trampled by a group of jocks that came thundering through the entrance. _Rosewood High_ She thought to herself. _This is it._

She looked around hopelessly biting her lip in frustration. She came to a stop in front of the schools map and tried to find where she had to go.

 _"_ Hello?" A sweet voice asked from behind Aria.

Aria spun around to face a tall and beautiful brunette "Hi. I'm Spencer" The girl said offering her hand for shaking.

Aria forced a smile on her face. "Aria" she mumbled. Spencer smiled.

"Well I'm on the Rosewood High School's welcoming committee. So um… Welcome!" she exclaimed. "You need to go to the office to get your schedule." Spencer instructed pointing to a auburn coloured door.

"So did you move?" Spencer asked staring at the tiny girl

"Yeah… from Ravenswood" Aria said she didn't care to elaborate.

Spencer nodded "Oh really? It's a bit you know… weird…" Spencer said.

Aria nodded. "Yeah… well…"

"Oh shoot! Sorry Aria, I need to go… Bye…" Spencer rambled

Aria half-heartedly smiled before thanking Spencer and walking away towards the door. Her hand was shaking as she knocked on the door.

"Enter" A voice boomed. Aria scurried inside her head bowed.

"Hello" the man said expectantly glaring at her with beady eyes over the rim of his spectacles.

"Uh. I'm. Uh. Aria. Ur. Montgomery… I'm ah… new" She mumbled.

The man, that was sitting behind a mahogany desk smiled as Aria cautiously walked towards him.

"I'm Principal Hackett" He said kindly before gesturing for Aria to sit. She bowed her head as she walked towards the chairs.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Aria" he said brightly

"But, however, I have been informed of your past, and I want you to know violence is NEVER expectable at this school, so don't try anything" he stopped to glare at Aria accusingly before continuing;

"Furthermore I do know of your 'Issues' with other people" he said grimly.

Aria sunk deeper into her chair. "Rosewood High, will be good for you, Miss Montgomery. We have highly esteemed teachers at this school" he said handing Aria her timetable.

Aria stood up "Thank you, sir" she said quietly before speeding out the door.

As she walked out of the office, she practically crashed into a person sending her falling against the door, hitting her head in the process.

"Oh!. I'm so sorry!" The person exclaimed offering a hand to help her up.

Which Aria declined. She got up of the floor and looked at her crash-e.

It was a man, a tall man with brown eyes and curly hair. He was gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Aria smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine, sorry I got coffee on your shoes" She said meekly looking sadly at his feet.

"No. No. It's fine" he assured her. "I'm Mr Fitz" he said happily looking the small girl up and down.

"I'm Aria" she said slowly "What do you teach?" she asked. Staring up at this beautiful man.

"English" He said meekly.

"Oh! Really? I love English! It's my favourite!" Aria exclaimed eagerly.

"Do you like reading?" He asked.

Aria nodded "Yeah… I love it!" She exclaimed.

Mr Fitz laughed as he did his eyes sparkled. Aria fixed her glance on the floor.

"I also write… but it's personal" she added.

"Well, this school offers an amazing English module, so it will be good" he informed.

"Well, see you later Aria" He said as he walked off.

"Bye" Aria called and her heart swelled.

She bent down to pick up her crumpled schedule and scanned across her lessons for that day.

 _Maths with Mr Smith, RE with Mr Barrett, PE with Miss Trent, Art with Miss Landau and English with… Mr Fitz._

Aria practically screamed with excitement, what more could you want from a teacher, he was cute, smart and lovely. Aria couldn't wait for fifth period.

The bell went singling for everyone to 'get their ass' to their lesson'.

Aria wondered aimlessly around desperately trying to find her math's classroom.

She saw a blonde girl sipping a Mocha Latté and went over to her.

"Hi, could you tell me where room 15B is please?" Aria asked nervously.

The girl smiled "Yeah. Sure, it's down there, two doors to the right" she directed. Aria smiled.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Hanna by the way" The girl said.

"Aria".

Aria gave one last smile before rushing to her room.

•••••••

"And the nth term of a frequency of the quantum digit-" The teacher was interrupted by Aria entering the room, well more falling then entering but nevertheless she was in the room.

"And what are You?" the teacher barked.

 _I'm not a what I'm a wh_ o.

"I… I'm… Aria" Aria mumbled.

"What?" the teacher asked.

"Aria!" Aria said loudly.

"She's new" A voice called out from the sea of heads.

"Thank you miss Hastings. I can see that" the teacher spat sarcastically.

Aria scanned the rows of people till she saw Spencer the girl who had greeted her.

"Take a seat" The teacher snapped pointing to an empty desk at the back.

Aria scurried along till she came to the heavily graphited table at the back.

The teacher droned on for what seemed to be an eternity until the bell finally rang.

"Homework due Thursday!" he called out roughly as the students filed out the room.

••••••

Aria found her way to RE without getting lost because she followed Spencer who also had Mr Barrett.

Mr Barrett was a very cute teacher, almost as cute as Mr Fitz. He had brown eyes and hair and a fair soft face.

Aria couldn't help but stare at his toned muscled arms as he talked.

"Can anyone tell me how many wives a Muslim man can have?"

Aria raised her hand. "A Muslim many can have four wives, but they must be a Muslim, a Christian or Jew and he must treat all of them equally".

Mr Barrett smiled "Very good, Miss…?" He trailed off not knowing the students name.

"Montgomery" Aria replied quietly.

Aria although she loved English she also had a deep love for Religious Studies, it was the only subject where you could have any opinion without being right or wrong.

The bell went and the students packed their books up before racing outside for break.

Aria stood in the corridor as students swarmed around her _what was she supposed to do?_ She sighed and decided to sit outside.

••••••

"Hey, Aria?" voice called she lifted her head to see Hanna whom she had met earlier.

"Hey Hanna" Aria smiled bookmaking her page and placing her novel beside her.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked gesturing at the table where two other girls were sat.

Aria bit her lip "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah! Don't be silly." Hanna pulled Aria up and they walked to the table together.

Hanna sat down next to a girl that Aria recognised to be Spencer and another girl whom she didn't recognise.

"I'm Emily" The beautiful tanned girl said.

Aria sat down. "I'm Aria" she said quietly.

"Spencer says you lived in Ravenswood. Why did you move?" Aria shrugged.

"Just needed a change"

"What do your parents do?" Emily inquired.

 _Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? OMG!_

Aria looked at her lap. "They… uh… they… My mum is a teacher and my dad works at Hollis" Aria lied.

Spencer's face lit up "That is so cool!" she gushed.

"Yeah" she mumbled.

••••••

"LINE UP GIRLS" Coach Trent yelled at the gaggles of girls that stood on the field.

The girls ran to where the coach stood forming a line.

"Okay. Today we will go back to the basics of throwing and catching for your assessment on Friday" She announced.

"Get into groups of three please!" Miss Trent demanded.

Aria watched sadly as everyone got into groups leaving Aria out.

"Okay. Aria, join a group to make a four" The coach said before going over to sort out a bitch fight over who got which ball.

Aria nervously looked over at Spencer, Hanna and Emily who motioned for her to come over, Aria smiled happily and ran over.

•••••••

Miss Landau was a short, fat and bubbly teacher, Aria hated art but loved her teacher, she made the most boring subject fun!

The class had to draw the things that made her happy, without even thinking about it she drew her favourite book Ulysses.

She also drew a knife- when the teacher asked her why (She was concerned Aria was a psychopathic murder) he had to think on her feet saying that she liked carving wood.

The real reason though was a dark secret Aria liked to keep hidden. She liked knives because they were the only thing sharp enough to cut her deep enough to forget all her other pain.

•••••

At lunch Aria went to find Spencer and co, so she could sit with them. They were sat where they had done at break.

Aria sat down next to Hanna, though she was scared she'd be rejected. She always was.

She was reassured this was fine when she got smiles from each girl.

About halfway through lunch, and lots of meaningless chatter, Emily spoke up;

"Aria, are you not going to eat anything?" She asked her eyes round with concern.

Aria shook her head. "No, I forgot my money and I don't like school food. I'm fine though I'll eat when I get home" she lied for a second time that day.

•••••

Aria was exited for her next lesson, she was finally at last period and could see Mr Fitz again.

She happily ran into the classroom where she was greeted by Mr Fitz.

"Hello guys" he said inviting them in. Aria went and sat next to Spencer giggling at how 'hot' he was while getting their books out.

"Okay, we will be discussing Romeo and Juliet- Juliet's father today, Was he a caring or uncaring father?. Please open your exercise books and we can begin" his voice was like an angel.

Aria eagerly wrote two pages about what a cruel father Capulet was not even realising the bell had gone.

"Miss Montgomery, the bell went" his voice breaking her out of her trance.

She looked up into his deep caring eyes. "Oh" she said her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Mr Fitz smiled "How was your first day?" he asked whilst he packed up his brief case.

"It was okay thank you" she said smiling up at him.

"Ok, well I netter let you go. Have a great evening. Aria" he said before leaving the classroom.

 _Damn this will be a good year_ she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A guest asked me 'Why do I obsess over rape and abuse stories' and I don't. I write them because rape and abuse are becoming a bigger problem in modern day society and more people should know about it._**

 ** _Whether it be in the form of a story, film or play people should be told. I also write them because some people like stories like this and there aren't that many on fanfiction_**

 ** _. I know some people won't want to hear this but; Life is not fair or perfect like the lovey dovey stories out there, don't get me wrong I love those but it's not realistic._**

 ** _Nobody has a perfect life and some people suffer this daily. As I have said before on my other stories, don't like don't read._**

 ** _Now that we have got that over and done with please enjoy the story._**

When Aria arrived home she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before running up to her room, well it was more of a box room but it was home for Aria.

She dropped her bag on the floor and went to her desk to check her emails. _Junk, Junk, Junk_ Aria said till she came to a stop. Her hand hovered over the email, she almost didn't want to open it.

 **Aria,**

 **It's Alison. Duh. You probably knew that. Anyway where the fuck are you? You left Ravenswood? Why? Come on.**

 **Was it because of Ethan? I mean seriously. You gave him your virginity then run off! How vain can you get!**

The words blurred as tears brimmed in her hazel eyes. She clicked off the email and rubbed the tears away.

 _How could Alison think that? We were best friends. Oh right. Yeah. We WERE friends._

Something caught Aria's eye and she smiled just thinking of it. She stood up and walked over to her bookshelf picking up a pair of scissors.

She went and sat on her makeshift bed and pulled up her sleeve, cuts covered her skin like paint on a canvas.

She pressed the blade of them into her skin and sliced open her skin. Blood trickled out and down her arm as the cut seeped.

She let out a breathy sigh of joy.

Aria pulled down the sleeve and went to her hand bag which was strewn on the floor. She picked it up and took it to her bed she pulled out Ulysses and started to read relaxing as her head sunk into her pillows.

Around four p.m Jean and Sam got home, Jean was Aria's 'mum' and Sam was her 'sister'.

"Aria!" Jean called "Please can you help with the shopping?''

Aria jumped off her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Arwia" Sam said eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Hi. Sam." Aria sang walking over to hug her.

After she had hugged Sam she went to the table and started unpacking the bags.

"Thanks Aria you're a star!" Jean exclaimed.

Aria blushed as she reached to open the overhead cupboards.

•••••

Aria was reading when Steve, Aria's 'dad' got home. She was sat happily on the coach with Sam right next to her "-And the princess lived happily ever after" Aria read before shutting the book.

"Isn't that sweet?" Steve spat sarcastically.

"Daddy!" Sam exclaimed leaping off the sofa and hurling herself at him.

"Hi, sweetie" Steve cooed his eyes softening on his daughter.

"Now Aria. Why were you reading that special book?" He asked anger clear in his tone.

"I… I…" Aria stammered

"I… i…" Steve mimicked.

"Don't get cwoss at Arwia daddy" Sam said sternly.

"And why not my sweetikins-" he glared at Aria "She read the book that we read together"

Sam stared at her dad and then at Aria "She better" Sam said before wriggling out of the hug and skipping off to the kitchen.

"So. MY daughter prefers YOUR reading does she?" Steve spat.

Aria looked to the floor "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Sorry?. Haha You're sorry? Should'a thought of that before you stole my daughter away then!"

Aria's dyes brimmed with tears. ''I hate you" Steve growled "I wish we'd never adopted you, we should of left you on the streets to die!"

Aria stood up off the sofa and ran out the house, tears falling from her pale cheeks.

••••

Aria had no clue what the time was, nor did she care, to be honest. It was quite dark by this point the only lights she had were the flickering street lamps overhead.

She knew she was in trouble, she knew Steve would probably hit her, but for once she didn't care. She was free.

Aria heard footsteps behind her but she didn't think anything of it. However when the person behind her grabbed her arm her arm she got genuinely worried.

She tried to pull her arm out of his tight grasp but it was no use.

"Help!" she screamed which resulted in a harsh slap across her face.

The man that grabbed her didn't realise a car had pulled up beside them.

"Aria?" Aria looked up to see her English teacher sticking his head out the car.

The guy that grabbed her released her arm and sped off.

Aria collapsed to the floor crying and shaking, Mr Fitz got out his car and went to her.

"Are you okay" he asked "That man didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

Aria shook her head "No Mr Fitz"

He smiled "Hey. We're out of school. Call me Ezra!' he said shyly.

Aria nodded. "Ezra. I like it" she announced. By this pint her shaking and crying had stopped.

Ezra smiled "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Aria nodded. "Yes. I'm sure" she assured him.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked, realising how creepy that sounded he opened his mouth to speak when Aria spoke up.

"No thank you, my home is the last place I want to be" Aria muttered.

"Why? What happened. Sorry I don't mean to pry." Ezra asked.

"No, its fine. I just don't… my… my dad…" Aria trailed off not wanting to continue.

"I get it" Ezra said apologetically. "This will sound odd and paedophilic, but do you want to come to my place. Just till you want to go home?" he asked cautiously.

Aria smiled really big. "Yes please!" she exclaimed. Ezra stood up before helping Aria up.

They got in the car and drove the short drive to Ezra's apartment.

•••••

"This is a nice place" Aria said softly looking around the small apartment.

Ezra smiled "It's not perfect but it's home" he said looking up.

"Sit! Sit!" Ezra said gesturing at the sofa. Aria smiled and sat down. Ezra sat across from her.

"Sooooo…" Aria said awkwardly.

"Uh. So um. Tell me about yourself… if you want….?" Ezra suggested.

Aria nodded and looked up to the ceiling "Well uh. My mum is a teacher and my dad works at Hollis. We live in a beautiful house and I have my own library." Aria lied.

"I have a little sister called Sam and three cats; Buster, Lily nd Curly. Curly as in Curly from Of Mice and Men'."

Ezra nodded. "That sounds great" Ezra said hurt in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Aria.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ezra shook his head. "To be honest my life isn't that great. My dad died when I was 14 and it made my mom depressed. He doesn't come out of her room often even now 13 years later!"

"Oh. Ezra I'm so sorry" Aria said tears brimming in her eyes. Ezra looked at her and saw he crying

"Oh! Aria I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ezra exclaimed rushing to her.

Aria shook her head and wiped away her tears "It's fine" she reassured him.

Aria looked to the floor as Ezra wrapped his arm around her. "You are so beautiful" He whispered.

Aria sat boot upright staring at Ezra. "Oh. Uh. Crap. It… uh…" Ezra stammered.

Aria laughed a delicate laugh "Ezra. It's fine" she said before leaning closer to his face. "Show me how beautiful you think I am" she said softly.

Ezra leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers and they shared a blissful moment, no worries, no past and no future they were just there.

•••••

Aria's forehead creased and she started to toss and turn. Sweat dripped slowly down her creased brow as her face convulsed with fear.

"No" Aria said softly. "Stop it!"

Ezra gently shook her awake. "Aria. It's okay" Ezra cooed as she slowly sat up.

She rubbed her hazel eyes and looked up at Ezra.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think you were having a nightmare" Ezra said softly. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

Aria nodded and leaned against Ezra's chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back lulling her into sleep.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and give me any suggestions you have._**


	3. Chapter 3

_His hand was around her neck squeezing, sucking the life out of her. Tears filled her eyes as he slammed inside her. His eyes were ablaze with fury when he saw the tears. With his free hand he slapped her cheek before biting down heavily on her breast. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away but he forcefully held her down and continued to slam into her. She cried out in pain before her eyes fluttered behind her sockets as she started drifting into unconsciousness._

Aria awoke with a start, sweat dripped down her forehead and her hair was stuck to her forehead. Her eyes that were still blurry from sleep scanned the room. She got very nervous when she saw the unfamiliar surroundings..

Aria pushed the covers off and leapt out of bed. Her feet hit the cold floor as she pushed herself up from the warmth that had previously been inhibiting her..

She slowly wondered out into the apartment and looked at its features. There was a guy. Not just any guy. Mr Fitz.

Suddenly the memories of the previous night came back to her and she smiled just thinking about it. They had kissed. Wait. _Fuck!._ She kissed her teacher!

"HI, beautiful" Ezra said standing up and walking to her pyjama clad body.

"H… Hi…" Aria stuttered. She blinked heavily. "Uh. We didn't… you… know…" Aria said gesturing towards the bed.

Ezra shook his head and his eyes rounded like a wounded deer. "Aria. I would NEVER do that. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that"

Aria smiled "What does this mean for us… I mean we kissed… and I slept in your bed. Are we like… together?" Aria asked.

Ezra cocked his head and smiled. "We are whatever you want to be. If you want to date… we can date if you don't then we will forget about this whole escapade".

Aria shrugged. "I like you and I think if we try we can make something work" Aria said after some consideration.

Ezra nodded slowly before narrowing his eyes "We can't tell anyone though" he said.

Aria nodded in agreement "Of course. I don't want you going to jail. I like you Ezra. A lot. But you don't have to risk it all for me" Aria said softly.

"And why not?" Ezra asked with kind eyes.

"I'm not worth it" Aria whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Not worth it? Hey! Why are you crying?" Ezra asked worriedly stepping closer to Aria. Before he could hug her she had run off to the bathroom.

Ezra knocked gently. "Aria? Are you okay?" he asked.

He heard her muffled cries and opened the door.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra asked kneeling in front of her.

 _What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Where do I start?_

Aria lifter her head and forced a small smile on her face. "Nothing" Aria whispered.

 _Everything._

Ezra looked uncertainly at his girlfriend before picking her up. Ezra noticed something; she was light. Dangerously light. Sure, she was small but she was too much of a _lightweight._

Ezra shook of the thoughts as he took Aria to the bedroom.

"Breakfast in ten" Ezra called as he left the room.

Aria shut the door and pulled of the clothes Ezra had leant to her. She stared at her body in the mirror. She was disgusted.

She felt bloated.

Scars littered her arms and thighs, they ranged in size. Cutting helped her through the difficult times. It still did. Cutting was her only friend. The only thing she truly relied on.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought of Spencer, Emily and Hanna, they were all beautiful, and there she was, Aria the fat ugly lump.

Her shaky hand reached for her clothes that were strewn across the floor she pulled them over her tiny body.

She pulled on a smile and bonded out to the kitchen where Ezra was sat eating toast.

"Hi" she said pecking Ezra's cheek before sitting opposite him.

Ezra grinned and reached out for her hand. He squeezed it lovingly and planted a kiss in her pale knuckles.

Ezra knew something was wrong, he saw it now and when he first met her. He saw sorrow. Sorrow in her eyes, her posture the way she moved.

He would do everything he could to make her happy.

••••

What are the social issues of 'Of Mice And Men', Was written across the blackboard.

His eyes scanned the classroom before coming to a stop at Aria.

"What do you think Miss Montgomery?" Mr Fitz asked smiling coyly at Aria.

Aria raised her head from her book "There are many social issues in this book which also happen to be of thematic importance. Isolation, poverty, loneliness, and fidelity are all social issues that resonate in the book"

Mr Fitz nodded "Excellent".

"Now I want you to read pages 80 to 100 for homework. Don't forget essay's due on Monday!" Mr Fitz called as the class filed out.

All except Aria who was slowly putting paper into her bag.

Ezra came over to Aria and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you" he murmured into her hair.

"Ezra. Seriously? It was only six hours ago that I was lying in your bed. It hasn't been that long!" Aria laughed.

"Can't a guy miss his girl?" Ezra asked.

"I suppose" Aria sighed playfully.

"Meet you at my apartment in fifteen?" Ezra suggested.

Aria nodded. "Key's under the mat!" Ezra called as she left the room.

••••

"Ezra?" Aria asked. "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Ezra looked up from the book he was reading. "Of course, but, won't your parents be worried?"

She shook her head sadly "They don't care" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Ezra asked.

Aria snuggled into his chest "Nothing" she mumbled sleepily.

•••••

Ezra stared at the girl in his bed, she was so beautiful. Her hair was the perfect shade of brown, he loved the way it cascaded own like a waterfall.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had gone to bed two hours ago, he couldn't move he was transfixed.

He watched her roll on to her back and mumble quietly in her sleep.

He watched her forehead crease and her body convulse.

He watched the tears fall down from her closed eyes.

"No! No! No!" Aria cried tossing and turning.

Ezra ran from his seated position on the couch.

"Aria?" he said softly. He rubbed her arm softly.

Her hazel eyes opened and squinted in the darkness, all she saw was a figure, a man.

She pushed herself up and backed against the wall shaking.

"Aria?" Ezra asked softly. "It's Ezra".

Aria looked up and focused properly on her face, tears flooded her eyes and she crashed herself into Ezra's chest crying and blubbering into his shirt.

This hurt Ezra, knowing something or someone had triggered her to have nightmares. He wanted so badly to know just so he could help her.

After a while she pulled away from Ezra. "I'm sorry" she mumbled as she shifted across the bed. Ezra sat down where she previous had lain.

"For what honey?" Ezra asked softly, she had done nothing wrong!

"For your shirt and your bed" Aria said sadly.

"Aria!" Ezra exclaimed. "A) I have lots of shirts and B) I like sleeping on the couch, it is soft and warm. You are more important than me getting a good night's sleep".

Aria shook her head. "No. I don't mind if you sleep in here with me" she whispered. Looking up at her English teacher.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable?"

Aria nodded "I'm sure" she whispered before laying down and settling into the duvet.

Ezra smiled as her strawberry scent hit his nose he fell asleep dreaming. Dreaming of Aria Montgomery.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria smiled when she saw Ezra lying beside her she traced circles on his chest softly listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, before pulling herself out of bed.

She padded across to the bathroom.

She craned her head out the door and checked that Ezra was still asleep before she shut the door and pulled the Hollis top she had borrowed from Ezra off her miniscule body.

Her hand ran across the bruises and cuts the covered her body.

Tears welled in her eyes.

Why did it have to happen to her?

Not that she wished the pain and anguish she felt onto anyone else, but why was she dealt such a hard life?

Was she that bad a human being?.

Yes she was.

She deserved it.

She was a bad bad person.

Ezra should hare her.

Everyone should hate her.

She turned on the shower and signed in relief as the steaming hot water hit her body.

Ezra's razor caught the corner of Aria's eye.

She had never hurt herself with a razor blade before, she had thought about it, just never accomplished it.

She only ever used scissors and knives, but she was in such a need to hurt herself that she didn't care.

She put the razors blade to a fresh part of her skin and dug in, the razor glided across her skin likes leaves in the air, like skates on ice.

She whimpered at the sense of relief.

The blood trickled slowly down her arm pooling at her feet.

She stepped out the shower and turned the water off watching as the blood disappeared down the drain.

She rummaged around in Ezra's drawers till she found a bandage.

She wrapped around her wound and put a shirt on.

When Aria left the bathroom she saw Ezra in the kitchen making breakfast.

She smiled and ran over to him. He pulled her into a hug.

He chastely kissed her forehead, before turning back to the pancakes.

"Nice shower babe?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded 'Yeah. I'm sorry I would of asked to use it but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you" Aria rambled.

"No, no it's fine" Ezra assured her.

Aria plopped down on the couch "So. What do you want to do today?" Aria asked twiddling a strand of brown hair around her finger.

"I don't mind, but don't you think you should at least let your parents know you're okay?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head "No. They don't give a shit about me" Aria mumbled.

Ezra came and sat down next to her. "I'm sure that is not true, I'm sure they love you-" Ezra started.

"No. They don't care where I go or what I do" Aria quipped. "If it makes you happy I'll text them"

Aria pulled her phone from her jeans and flipped it open; _Hey. It's Aria. I'm fine, staying with a friend._

She hit send then put her phone on the table.

She moved closer to Ezra and snuggled into his chest.

Ezra kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her back.

"Movie day?" Ezra suggested. Aria nodded eagerly.

"Want to pick?" he asked pointing to his film collection.

Aria smiled and jumped up. Her fingers ran over all the options, her pointer finger stopped on 'The Descent' she eagerly picked it out and showed Ezra.

"You sure, Ar, it's a gory horror film. I don't want you getting scared" Ezra announced.

Aria's head snapped up "Are you questioning my spine, Mr Fitz?" she said in mock anger.

Ezra shook his head "No, no" he laughed putting his hands up in mock surrender.

••••

Aria fell asleep in Ezra's arms, she felt safe there. Ezra noticed that when she was in his arms she seemed a lot less scared than she was not in his arms.

It made him happy to know she trusted him, and felt safe with him.

That's all he really wanted.

Aria started to tremble with fear and she started to toss on the couch. Her eyes scrunched together as she cried.

 _"_ _Aria?."_

 _Aria spun around. Fear filled every aspect of her face as she stepped back._

 _"_ _It's me. I'm back" the figure laughed._

 _He came closer to Aria. Aria backed away from him._

 _"_ _Don't be scared Aria. Our last encounters were quite enjoyable" he grinned._

 _"_ _You're sick" Aria spat. He grabbed her arm pulling her closer._

 _"_ _Hmmn. Well I can live with that"_

 _Aria felt herself being pushed to the ground._

"Aria?" Ezra said softly shaking her awake.

Aria woke up and pulled Ezra closer to him clutching him for dear life.

Ezra wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs as he ducked his head to see her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Aria nodded though she was still crying and shaking.

"What was it about?" Ezra asked. "What are THEY about"

Aria looked up, it wrenched Ezra's heart to see her in pain.

"Different things, Ravenswood mostly." Aria muttered.

"What happened in Ravenswood?" Ezra asked.

"Things"

Ezra shook his head, he wouldn't push her.

"Do you want me to order some food?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded as she wiped her eyes.

Ezra stood up and pounced the menus. "Pizza okay?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled and nodded "Sounds good".

••••

Aria fell back against the couch and let out a content belch she immediately brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "Pardon me" she giggled.

Ezra laughed "You're the perfect little lady aren't you?" he laughed.

Aria gazed up at him "Ezra?"

"Yes Ar?"

"I need to tell you something" she mumbled

"What is it Aria?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Maybe it's not such a good idea"

Ezra stared into her hazel eyes. "You can tell me anything" he said sincerely.

Aria looked at the floor a tears filled her hazel eyes.

"I…I" Aria stammered.

"What? What is it Aria" Ezra rushed.

"You're going to hate me when you find out!" she cried.

Ezra's eyes filled with sorrow "Aria, what is it? You're starting to scare me"

Aria breathed in heavily and exhaled heavily. She couldn't meet Ezra's eyes. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

"Ezra. I killed someone".


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's eyes filled with sorrow "Aria, what is it? You're starting to scare me"

Aria breathed in heavily and exhaled heavily. She couldn't meet Ezra's eyes. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

"Ezra. I killed someone".

Ezra stared at her. His eyes wide.

"What?" he breathed. Aria looked to the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"I killed someone" Aria repeated.

Ezra's head was buzzing, _killed?_ She killed someone. His Aria?

Ezra took Aria's shaking hand in his. "what… what?. H- How?"

"I…I….It was in Ravenswood. I. Well. He. He broke in… and he had a gun. He was going to shoot me. So I… I… got a knife and… uh… stabbed him" Aria cried. Her body shook from the waves of emotions hitting her.

"Oh, Aria. It was self-defence, it was NOT your fault, he would of killed you if you hadn't done anything!." Ezra exclaimed rubbing Aria's hand.

Aria shook her head. "I still killed someone. He was a living breathing person and I took that from him, even after he did what he did I…-" Aria trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence after she saw Ezra's face.

"What did he do Aria?" Ezra asked calmly. "Who was he?"

Aria took a deep breath. "H… He wa…was my… boy… Boyfriend" Aria stammered

"Wait! Hold on a second. Aria, If he was your boyfriend, why was he pointing a gun at you?." Ezra asked in bewilderment.

"Because… he didn't want anyone knowing the truth" Aria mumbled.

"Truth what truth ?" Ezra prompted.

"He was bad" Aria whispered.

"Bad?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded sadly.

"We… dated for a couple of days before deciding to make it official, he started off being really sweet to me, he bought me things, he kissed me, told me he loved me. But at some point things changed…"

Ezra pulled Aria closer to him because she had started shaking as tears threatened to spill.

"He… he started to hit me-" Aria could feel Ezra tense underneath her. "He would push me into things and yell and scream at me"

"Oh, Aria I'm so sorry… Nobody is going to hurt you now" Ezra started. He was horrified, how could someone who loved her, do that to her? Did he love her? Was he using her? Did he do anything else to her?

Aria shook her head and tears rolled down her face. "I broke it off with him, but he came back to me…"

Aria trailed off due to physically not being able to carry on, her breathing became irregular and yet more tears slipped done her face.

"Aria… please tell me?" Ezra begged "I want to help you".

"He came back… a week after we broke up. He broke in and came to my room. He… He gagged me and forced me to undress him… he… he… he… he… took my clothes off and… he… he… he" Aria's tears overpowered her speech, but Ezra knew what she was going to say.

He breathed in heavily. "Aria. Did he… make you do things you were uncomfortable with? Did he force you to do things with him?" Ezra asked begging for it not to be true.

Aria nodded;

"He would do it all the time he said… he would do it again… unless I got back with him-" Aria cast her gaze to her feet. "-So I did. But… he wasn't the same guy I fell in love with. He still abused me, he… raped me whenever we were in my room or his…" Aria sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"But I still l killed him. Ezra. I'm such a bad person. I deserve to die I-"

"ARIA! Don't say that. It WAS NOT your fault. He was an abusive rapist and he deserved it. But I'm so sorry that happened to you. I love you. I will make sure nobody ever hurts you again".

•••••

"How long were you together?" Ezra asked stroking Aria's back.

"Four years" Aria replied quietly.

"Oh, Aria" Ezra groaned, he felt physically sick; how could he do that to her? He was her boyfriend, he was supposed to love her, not scar her.

"I'm sorry" Aria whispered.

"For what sweetie?" Ezra asked.

"We were happy together and now we can't be together"

"Why ever not?"

"Nobody wants to be with a murderer" Aria cried.

"Aria. I don't see you as a murderer. I still see you as the girl you were this morning and the girl I met on Monday. You need to understand we all have a past, but I don't base my decisions on the past. I base them on the present. Right now, and right now all I want to do is tell you it will be okay"

Aria smiled weakly. "I try to forget. But it is hard, the marks will be a part of me forever."

Ezra's face portrayed pure sympathy. "Can… can I see?" he asked unsurely.

Aria hesitated before nodding before and pulling off her dress.

Ezra gasped at the sight black and blue bruises filled every inch of her beautiful skin, traveling up her arms and down her legs. Bruises on her collar bone and thighs.

Ezra's eyes came to rest on the bandages on her wrists. "A-Aria?" his voice shook.

"He cut me with a knife… no biggie" Aria lied.

"And this. This is what you have nightmares about… him?" Ezra said.

Aria sniffed and nodded. "All different yet all about him"

"And does your mum and dad know?" Ezra asked.

Aria shook her head. "Aria! You should tell them!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, I promise" Aria whispered.

Ezra reached out to touch her and she coward away from him scooting to the end of the sofa, Ezra snapped his hand back like the air was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"D-D-on-T don't touch me please – don't hurt me please no more no" Aria whispered.

Ezra's face softened "Aria I would never hurt you!" Ezra said softly.

Aria stared into his brown eyes "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" Ezra whispered.

 **A\N: I'm so sorry that I did not update sooner. I don't really have an excuse other than the fact that I wanted to make this a long chapter, I didn't succeed, but I didn't want her telling Ezra about everything that has happened to her yet. That being said I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

 **Please review, and give me any criticism\ feedback you may have.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

*The next day in Aria's car*

"So what are you parents like?" Ezra asked.

"Quiet" Aria said.

"Like you then" Ezra joked.

Aria pulled in to the drive and got out her car.

Ezra got out and his mouth gaped opened when he saw where they were.

"Are… Are your parents in the church?" Ezra asked.

"Not exactly" Aria mumbled.

Aria took Ezra's hand and gently pulled him through the gate, into the graveyard.

Aria felt tears prick in her eyes as she walked towards two graves.

She knelt in front of them and traced her hand across the names.

 _Byron Montgomery_ and _Ella Montgomery._

Ezra bit his lip and knelt down next to Aria.

"Hi mum, dad. This is Ezra. He's my boyfriend-" Ezra rested his hand on her leg. "He's good to me. Really good. Not at all like Adam. Adam was bad"

Aria had tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at the floor.

"This is so stupid' Aria mumbled. Ezra pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay"

Aria cried into Ezra's chest. Sobs racking her tiny body.

 **A\N: Sorry that it is so short. I thought you deserved an update while i write a longer chapter. Again sorry that it's short.**


	7. Sorry Not an updte but please read

_**A.N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I don't have the heart to write anything new for my stories. I'll get round to it at some point, but right now I just can't and I guess I owe you an explanation, I have been really depressed recently and although there is no apparent cause it messes with me and I can't focus much. I keep having anxiety attacks and I feel like shit all the time. I hope that you'll keep reading my stories, have faith and maybe I'll upload more soon. I am sorry and I am trying my best to write. Just be patient and I may having something up in the next week or two.**_


End file.
